List of historical societies
Copied from the Wikipedia page “List of historical societies”. This is a partial List of historical and heritage societies from around the world - and will never be complete. The sections provided are not mutually exclusive. A number of historical societies have associated museums - it may be practical to have one page for the two, or two separate pages. Please feel free to add as appropriate. When a particular section gets too long, create a link to a separate page. International Societies *International Council on Archives *Medieval Chronicle Society *Archives and Records Association (covers United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland) Australia Societies National societies *Federation of Australian Historical Societies *Australian Jewish Historical Society *Australian Railway Historical Society *Naval Historical Society of Australia *Burke and Wills Historical Society *Australian Catholic Historical Society *Australian Garden History Society State and Territory societies Australian Capital Territory *Canberra and District Historical Society New South Wales *Royal Australian Historical Society Northern Territory *Historical Society of the Northern Territory Queensland *Chermside and Districts Historical Society *Rockhampton and District Historical Society *Royal Historical Society of Queensland South Australia *History Trust of South Australia Tasmania *Tasmanian Historical Research Association Victoria *Ambulance Historical Society Victoria *Geelong Historical Society *Royal Historical Society of Victoria Western Australia *Carnamah Historical Society *Mundaring and Hills Historical Society *Royal Western Australian Historical Society Canada societies Provincial and territorial societies *Historical Society of Alberta *Manitoba Historical Society *New Brunswick Historical Society *The Newfoundland Historical Society *Family History Society of Newfoundland and Labrador *Royal Nova Scotia Historical Society *Ontario Historical Society *Literary and Historical Society of Quebec New Brunswick *New Brunswick Historical Society *Carleton County Historical Society Newfoundland and Labrador *Greenspond Historical Society Northwest Territories *Fort Simpson Historical Society Northwest Territories *Fort Simpson Historical Society Ontario *Lennox and Addington Historical Society *York Pioneers Prince Edward Island *P.E.I. Scottish Settlers Historical Society (1) Saskatchewan *Prince Albert Historical Society Ireland societies * The College Historical Society of Trinity College, Dublin * Craigavon Historical Society * The Literary and Historical Society of University College Dublin * The Galway Archaeological and Historical Society * Irish Historical Society * Ulster Society for Irish Historical Studies * The Kilkenny Archaeological Society Mexico societies *Academia Mexicana de la Historia Pakistan societies Poland societies *Polish Historical Society (Poland) Saudi Arabia societies Historical Saudi Historical Society Turkey societies *Turkish Historical Society United Kingdom societies National societies *Anglo-Norman Text Society *Black and Asian Studies Association *British Record Society *British Records Association *Canterbury and York Society *Catholic Record Society *Crimean War Research Society *Hadrianic Society *Harleian Society *Honourable Society of Cymmrodorion (Wales) *List and Index Society *Naval Dockyards Society (NDS) *Navy Records Society *Past and Present Society *Royal Historical Society *Royal Society of Antiquaries of Ireland *Scottish History Society *Scottish Record Society *Selden Society (English law) *Society for Army Historical Research *Society of Antiquaries of London *Society of Antiquaries of Scotland *Stair Society (Scots law) Regional and local societies *Abertay Historical Society Scotland *Bristol Record Society *Buchanhaven Heritage Society Scotland *Clifton Antiquarian Club *Cumberland and Westmorland Antiquarian and Archaeological Society *Chetham Society *Société Jersiaise (Jersey) *Kent Archaeological Society *Historic Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *Record Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *Lancashire and Cheshire Antiquarian Society *Lancashire Parish Register Society *Lincoln Record Society *London Record Society *Manx Society for the Publication of National Documents *Norfolk Record Society *Thoroton Society of Nottinghamshire *Society of Antiquaries of Newcastle upon Tyne *Orkney Antiquarian Society *Oxfordshire Architectural and Historical Society *Oxford Historical Society *South Wales Record Society *Spalding Club (northern Scotland) *Surrey Archaeological Society *Surrey Record Society *Surtees Society (Durham and Northumberland) *Sussex Archaeological Society *Till Valley Archaeological Society (TillVAS), Northumberland *Wiltshire Archaeological and Natural History Society *Wiltshire Record Society *Yorkshire Archaeological Society *Yorkshire Philosophical Society United States societies National societies *American Antiquarian Society *American Historical Association *American Baptist Historical Society *Jewish American Society for Historic Preservation *Order of the Founders and Patriots of America *Organization of American Historians *Shapell Manuscript Foundation State societies See also List of U.S. state historical societies and museums *Alabama Historical Association *Alaska Historical Society *Arizona Historical Society *Arkansas Historical Association *California Historical Society *Colorado Historical Society *Connecticut Historical Society *Delaware Historical Society *Florida Historical Society *Georgia Historical Society *Hawaiian Historical Society *Idaho State Historical Society *Illinois State Historical Society *Indiana Historical Society *State Historical Society of Iowa *Kansas State Historical Society *Kentucky Historical Society *Louisiana Historical Society *Maine Historical Society *Maryland Historical Society *Massachusetts Historical Society *Historical Society of Michigan *Minnesota Historical Society *Mississippi Historical Society *Missouri Historical Society *State Historical Society of Missouri *Montana Historical Society *Nebraska State Historical Society *Nevada Historical Society *New Hampshire Historical Society *New Jersey Historical Society *Historical Society of New Mexico *New-York Historical Society *North Carolina Office of Archives and History *North Carolina State Historic Preservation Office *State Historical Society of North Dakota *Ohio Historical Society *Oklahoma Historical Society *Oregon Historical Society *Historical Society of Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania Historical & Museum Commission *Rhode Island Historical Society *South Carolina Historical Society *South Dakota State Historical Society *Tennessee Historical Society *Texas State Historical Association *Utah State Historical Society *Vermont Historical Society *Virginia Historical Society *Washington State Historical Society *West Virginia Division of Culture and History *Wisconsin Historical Society *Wyoming State Historical Society Territorial societies *Official Historian of Puerto Rico Federal District societies *Historical Society of Washington, D.C. *Supreme Court Historical Society Local societies Alabama *Cherokee County Historical Society California *Arcadia Historical Society *Lompoc Valley Historical Society *Historical Society of Long Beach *Mill Valley Historical Society *Orange County Historical Society *Pasadena Historical Society *Shasta Historical Society *Sierra Madre Historical Preservation Society *Sugar Creek Historical Society (California) - not found on websearch October 2015 *Historical Society of Southern California *Western Sonoma County Historical Society Colorado *Adams County Historical Society *Aspen Historical Society *Aurora Historical Society *Boulder Historical Society (1) *Columbine Genealogical And Historical Society *Delta County Historical Society *Erie Historical Society *Frisco Historical Society *Frontier Historical Society *Grand County Historical Society *Hinsdale County Historical Society *Historical Society Of Idaho Springs *Johnstown Historical Society (1) *Littleton Historical Society *Logan County Historical Society *Longmont Genealogical Society *Mesa County Historical Society *Mining History Association *Montrose County Historical Society *Otero County Historical Society(1) *Ouray County Historical Society *Phillips County Historical Society *Pueblo County Historical Society *Rio Grande Modeling & Historical Society *Rocky Mountain Jewish Historical Society *Sedgewick County Genealogical Society (1) *Sheridan Historical Society *Silt Historical Society *South Park Historical Society (1) *St. Vrain Historical Society *Summit Historical Society *Telluride Historical Society (1) *Trinidad History Society (1) Connecticut *Amity & Woodbridge Historical Society *Aspinock Historical Society of Putnam *Avon Historical Society *Barkhamsted Historical Society *Brookfield Historical Society *Cheshire Historical Society (1) *Clinton Historical Society (Connecticut) *Danbury Museum and Historical Society *Darien Historical Society (1) *Derby Historical Society *East Windsor Historical Society (1) *Enfield Historical Society *Fairfield Historical Society *Farmington Historical Society *Gaylordsville Historical Society *Greenwich Historical Society (Connecticut) *The Historical Society of the Town of Greenwich *Haddam Historical Society *Killingly Historical Society *Litchfield Historical Society *Manchester Historic Association *Mansfield Historical Society *Middlebury Historical Society *Milford Historical Society *Monroe Historical Society *New Canaan Historical Society *New Haven Museum and Historical Society *New Milford Historical Society *North Stonington Historical Society *Norwalk Historical Society *Old Bethlehem Historical Society *Old Saybrook Historical Society *Ridgefield Historical Society *Rowayton Historical Society *Simsbury Historical Society *Somers Historical Society *South Windsor Historical Society (1) *Stamford Historical Society *Watertown Historical Society *Weston Historical Society *Westport Historical Society *Wilton Historical Society and Heritage Museum *Connecticut Humanities Council - List of Historic Sites, Museums or Organizations Delaware *Delaware Historical Society *Georgetown Historical Society (1) *Laurel Historical Society *Seaford Historical Society Florida *Alger-Sullivan Historical Society *Altamonte Springs Historical Society (1) *Baker County Historical Society *Boca Raton Historical Society *Cedar Key Historical Society *Central Florida Society for Historic Preservation (1) *Citrus County Historical Society *Clearwater Historical Society *Dunedin Historical Society *East Hillsborough Historical Society (1) *Florida Baptist Historical Society *Fort Lauderdale Historical Society *Geneva Historical Society *Goldenrod Historical Society, Inc. *Gulf Breeze Area Historical Society *Gulfport Historical Society *Historical Society of Avon Park *Historical Society of Central Florida *Historical Society of Sarasota County *Indian Rocks Beach Historical Society *Key West Art & Historical Society *Longboat Key Historical Society *Maitland Historical Society *Marco Island Historical Society *Micanopy Historical Society *Naples Historical Society (Florida) *North Brevard Historical Society *Orange County Historical Society *Oakland Park Historical Society *Orange County Historical Society (Florida) *Oviedo Historical Society, Inc. *Panhandle Preservation Alliance *Pensacola Historical Society *Pompano Beach Historical Society *Santa Rosa Historical Society *Sanford Historical Society *Sanford Historic Trust *Seminole County Historical Society *Seminole County Historical Commission *St. Augustine Historical Society *Washington County Historical & Preservation Society Georgia *Atlanta Historical Society *Roswell Historical Society *Georgia Historical Society Idaho *Clearwater Historical Society, Orofino. Illinois *Chicago History Museum *Hamilton County Historical Society *Theatre Historical Society of America Indiana Due to the length of the list see List of Indiana local history societies Iowa *Brooklyn Historical Society (Iowa) *Cedar Falls Historical Society *Massena Historical Society (1) *State Historical Society of Iowa, Des Moines *Iowa Historic Preservation Alliance Kansas *Clearwater Historical Society *Kansas Historical Society Kentucky *Filson Historical Society Maine *Maine Historical Society *Pejepscot Historical Society, Brunswick, Topsham & Harpswell history * Clinton Historical Society (Maine) Maryland *Allegany County Historical Society *Allen Historical Society *Ann Arrundell County Historical Society *Calvert County Historical Society *Caroline County Historical Society *Dorchester County Historical Society *Historical Society of Baltimore County *Historical Society of Carroll County *Historical Society of Cecil County *Historical Society of Charles County *Historical Society of Frederick County *Historical Society of Harford County *Kent County Historical Society *Historical Society of Talbot County *St. Mary's County Historical Society *Wicomico Historical Society Massachusetts *Clinton Historical Society (Massachusetts) *Dedham Historical Society and Museum *Duxbury Rural and Historical Society *Fall River Historical Society *Historical Society of Old Abington *The Historical Society, Boston University *Marlborough Historical Society *Duxbury Rural and Historical Society *Marlborough Historical Society *Massachusetts Historical Society *Old Bridgewater Historical Society *Old Colony Historical Society *Quincy Historical Society *South End Historical Society *Historical Society of Old Abington Michigan *Lake Odessa Area Historical Society Minnesota *Pennington County Historical Society *Red Lake Falls Historical Society (1) *Rice County Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society Missouri *Monroe County Historical County *Saint Charles County Historical County *Sugar Creek Historical Center (Missouri) Nebraska * Douglas County Historical Society * Landmarks Heritage Preservation Commission, Omaha, * Plains Historical Society and Museum, Kimball, Nebraska * Washington County Historical Society * Nebraska State Historical Society New Hampshire *Manchester Historic Association New Jersey *Basking Ridge Historical Society (1) *Bergen County Historical Society *Camden County Historical Society *Chester Historical Society *Cranford Historical Preservation Advisory Board *Ewing Township Historic Preservation Society *Greater Cape May Historical Society *Historical Society of Ocean Grove *Historical Society of Princeton *Historical Society of the Somerset Hills *Historical Society of Winslow Township *Howell Historical Society *Jewish Historical Society of Metrowest *Lambertville Historical Society *Lawnside Historical Society *Long-A-Coming Historical Society *Navy Lakehurst Historical Society *Palisades Amusement Park Historical Society *Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society *Longport Historical Society New Mexico *Historical Society of New Mexico *Albuquerque Historical Society *Los Alamos Historical Society *Historical Society for Southeast New Mexico - Roswell New York *Allegany Historical Society for the town and village *Baker's Bridge Historical Society of Alfred Station *Bohemia Historical Society *Briarcliff Manor-Scarborough Historical Society *Brooklyn Historical Society *Brunswick Historical Society *Buffalo and Erie County Historical Society *Chautauqua County Historical Society *Chester Historical Society (Chester, Orange County, New York) *Clinton Historical Society (Clinton, New York) *Collins Regional Historical Society (Collins Center, New York) *Greater Astoria Historical Society *Columbia County Historical Society, New York *New-York Historical Society *New York State Historical Association *New York Military Affairs Symposium *Rensselaer County Historical Society *Sagtikos Manor Historical Society *Schenectady County Historical Society *Smithtown Historical Society *Steuben County Historical Society *White Plains Historical Society North Carolina *The Chapel Hill Historical Society *Friends of the Page-Walker Hotel *Moore County Historical Association Ohio *Avon Historical Society *Madison Historical Society *Berea Historical Society *Marion County Historical Society *Western Reserve Historical Society Oklahoma *Oklahoma City/County Historical Society *Tulsa Historical Society Oregon *Oregon Historical Society Pennsylvania *Blairsville Historical Society *Chester County Historical Society *Germantown Historical Society *Historical Society of Berks County *Historical Society of Frankford *Historical Society of Western Pennsylvania *Hummelstown Historical Society *Lehigh County Historical Society *Manheim Historical Society *Mercer County Historical Society *Moravian Historical Society *Northampton County Historical & Genealogical Society *Presbyterian Historical Society *Radnor Historical Society *Sharon Heritage Society (1) *Sharpsville Historical Society *Warren County Historical Society Rhode Island *Newport Historical Society *Preservation Society of Newport County *Tiverton Historical Society South Carolina *Beech Island Historical Society *Parris Island Historical and Museum Society Tennessee *East Tennessee Historical Society Texas *East Texas Historical Society *Gillespie County Historical Society *Historical Society of the Episcopal Church *Texas Jewish Historical Society *West Texas Historical Association Utah *Alta Historical Society *Delta County Historical Society *Draper Utah Historical Society *Fort Harmony Historical Society *Historical Society of Riverton *Iron County Historical Society (1) *Morgan County Historical Society *Park City Historical Society (1) *Smithfield Historical Society *Summit County Historical Society *Tooele County Historical Society (1) *Utah State Historical Society *West Jordan Historical Society *West Valley Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society (Utah) Virginia *Augusta County Historical Society *Cape Charles Historical Society(1) *Eastern Shore of Virginia Historical Society *Greene County Historical Society (Virginia) *Orange County Historical Society Washington *Ballard Historical Society *Adams County Historical Society *Asotin County Historical Society *Chelan County Historical Society *Clallam County Historical Society *Clark County Historical Society (1) *Columbia County Historical Society (1) *Cowlitz County Historical Society (1) *Douglas County Historical Society *East Benton County Historical Society *Ferry County Historical Society *Franklin County Historical Society *Garfield County Historical Society (1) *Grant County Historical Society *Grays Harbor County Historical Society (1) *Island County Historical Society *Jefferson County Historical Society *King County Historical Society *Kitsap County Historical Society *Kittitas County Historical Society (1) *Klickitat County Historical Society *Lewis County Historical Society *Lincoln County Historical Society *Mason County Historical Society *Okanogan County Historical Society *Pacific County Historical Society *Pend Oreille County Historical Society *San Juan County Historical Society (1) *Seattle Historical Society (1) *Skagit County Historical Society *Skamania County Historical Society *Snohomish Historical Society *Spokane County Historical Society *Stevens County Historical Society *Thurston County Historical Society (1) *Wahkiakum County Historical Society *Walla Walla County Historical Society (1) *Whatcom County Historical Society *Whitman County Historical Society *Yakima Valley Historical Society Wisconsin *Appleton Historical Society *Bay View Historical Society *Beloit Historical Society *Brown County Historical Society *Buffalo County Historical Society *Burlington Historical Society *Dane County Historical Society *Greenfield Historical Society *Hales Corners Historical Society *La Crosse County Historical Society *Marathon County Historical Society *Milton Historical Society *Milwaukee County Historical Society *Oak Creek Historical Society *Pierce County Historical Association *Pleasant Prairie Historical Society] *[Prairie Historical Society *Rock County Historical Society *Sheboygan Society of Model Railroad Engineers *Shorewood Historical Society *South Milwaukee Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society *Wauwatosa Historical Society *West Allis Historical Society *Wisconsin Historical Society *Wisconsin Maritime Museum Aviation historical societies United States *Aircraft Engine Historical Society, Huntsville, Alabama *American Aviation Historical Society, Santa Ana, California *B-26 Marauder Historical Society, at Pima Air and Space Museum, Tucson, Arizona *Colorado Aviation Historical Society, Denver, Colorado **Cortez Aviation Heritage Society (Official site), Cortez, Colorado] **Pueblo Historical Aircraft Society, Pueblo, Colorado *Florida Aviation Historical Society *Hawaii Aviation Preservation Society *Maine Aviation Historical Society *Massachusetts Aviation Historical Society *New Hampshire Aviation Historical Society *Oregon Aviation Historical Society Other countries *Air-Britain, United Kingdom *Aviation Historical Society of Australia, Australia *Aviation Historical Society of New Zealand, New Zealand *Aviation Historical Society of the Northern Territory, Canada *Aviation Historical Society, Norway *European Aviation Historical Society (1) *Historical Aviation Society of Ireland, Ireland *Canadian Aviation Historical Society, Canada *Civil Aviation Historical Society, Australia (Air Services Australia) *Ontario Aviation Historical Society, Canada *Swedish Aviation Historical Society, Sweden *Ulster Aviation Society, Northern Ireland *West Beach Aviation Group, Australia Denominational societies * Baptist History & Heritage Society * Disciples of Christ Historical Society * General Commission on Archives and History, United Methodist Church * Historical Society of the Episcopal Church * National Episcopal Historians and Archivists * Presbyterian Historical Society * The Archives of the Episcopal Church * United Church of Christ Archives Time-period oriented societies United States *American Antiquarian Society *Arizona Center for Medieval and Renaissance Studies * The Historical Society (1) *Medieval Academy of America *Plymouth Antiquarian Society Other historical societies Canada *Miles Canyon Historical Railway Society *Photographic Historical Society of Canada India *Kokborok tei Hukumu Mission United Kingdom *Historical Diving Society *Historical Maritime Society *Jewish Historical Society of England *Plastics Historical Society *Nautical Archaeology Society *Railway and Canal Historical Society United States *Anthracite Railroads Historical Society *Conrail Historical Society *Cotton Belt Rail Historical Society *Filipino American National Historical Society *Great Northern Railway Historical Society *MCRD Museum Historical Society *National Railway Historical Society *North Jersey Electric Railway Historical Society *Polish Historical Society (United States) (1) *Ulster & Delaware Railroad Historical Society *United Railroad Historical Society of New Jersey *The Pennsylvania-Reading Seashore Lines Historical Society Other countries *Centre For Medieval Studies (University of Toronto) *Middelaldercentret Denmark. *Medieval Centre (University of Copenhagen) (1) Societies which are not readily discoverable on the web. Further research is necessary: information welcome. References Category:Lists